Life Changes
by wolfchaser
Summary: Basiclly a G/D fanfic.......read and you shall find out....more chaps to come
1. The beginnings begin

Chapter One- A new beginning begins  
  
None of the Harry Potter charcters are mine.if they were I wouldn't be on fanfiction .net writing about them! .. My name wouldn't be Paige it would be J.K Rowling. Thanx! ::= in their head " "= talking ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ginny dear come down stairs for breakfast!" Molly Weasley was in a rush this morning in particular because the Weasley household had to get to Kings Cross Station, to get on platform nine and three quarters to get to their school. which by the way was no ordinary school .it was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ginny Weasley was going into her Sixth (she skipped fifth year.) year there. She had changed a lot over the summer, she was no longer the little girl Ginny Weasley. She had developed into quite the young lady, which was actually a main problem for her brother that still went to the school. Now he was going to be even more protective of her then he already was.  
  
"Come on Ginny we have to leave in ten minutes hurry it up!" Ginny quickly finished brushing her hair and ran down stairs to meet Ron, Harry, and Hermione. the famous trio who in her opinion wanted nothing to do with her. They were the closest friends she had in her year, she skipped fifth year and went to sixth year with her brother and his friends because she excelled beyond her peers. "Ginny hurry up. we don't have all day you know, run though the barrier!" interrupted from her thoughts by her older brother she ran though the barrier.  
  
On the other side where tons of people she knew that really didn't talk to her. So she just took her trunk to storage. "Well hello Hagrid!" Ginny walked up to Hagrid to greet him. "Hello Ginny, do you happen to know where your brother, Harry, and Hermione are?". Feeling anger burn up inside herself, she didn't even answer Hagrid's question she just stormed off to sit alone like she did every year in an empty cabin. The last thing she wanted was to have to sit with the dream team. even though she did look up to them very much, she couldn't take it when she was ignored by everyone. It did seem selfish but it was never, "Ginny how are you?" or "Do you no where Ginny is, I'd love to talk to her." But no it was always Ron , Harry, and Hermione. Her mother treated Hermione more like she was her daughter then she had every treated Ginny. It made her feel unwanted and alone.she was just as smart as Hermione. When she made it to her cabin she sat down and started sobbing, "Why cant people see me as Ginny and not Ron's little sister or the girl who had a crush on the great Harry Potter.I don't even like him any more I know he will never like me in return."  
  
"Look the littlest Weasel is crying, what sad that you will never be noticed." Ginny looked up slowly to see who was there .she thought that the cabin had been empty obviously she was wrong.. Because when she looked up there stood Draco Malfoy of Slytherin. The most arrogant, self centered, jerk , at least in her opinion. "What do you want Malfoy?" Malfoy stood there and looked up and down the not so little Ginny Weasley. She looked so different he almost couldn't believe it was her. Her body wasn't short and skinny any more, it was curvy and tall, her face was beautiful and had light freckles scattered across her rosy cheeks, she had small perfect perky breast upon her chest. "MALFOY!" exclaimed Ginny "what do you want?" Malfoy quickly snapped out of the trance he was in and hoped that Ginny didn't notice him checking her out. ::Wait did I just say checking out... I don't like Weasleys I'm a Malfoy:: " Well get out of my cabin weasel I was here first, I sit here every year." He calmly stated. " Fine I would never want to sit with you any way." Ginny got up and went to fine another cabin. Malfoy smirked as she walked out ::She has a cute ass... I didn't just say that I didn't just say that.:: As he tried to convince himself that he didn't just say that he took a seat and enjoyed the rest of the trip to Hogwarts. 


	2. The Arrvieal at Hogwarts

Chap 2 – The arrival at Hogwarts

::=in head

""= talking

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ginny went to go and get her bag out of storage, knowing no one else would help her with it. :: I can't believe I walked into Malfoy's cabin and started sobbing and didn't even notice he was there, I feel so stupid::  " Hi Ron, Harry, and Hermione! " she walked up to them excitedly hoping that they would at least notice that she's there. 

" Oh, hi Ginny … why don't you go and talk to your friends?" Ron instantly knew he had said the wrong thing at the wrong time when Ginny face started getting all red up to her firery red hair roots. " WHAT FRIENDS RON! WHAT FRIENDS DO I HAVE BESIDES YOU, HARRY AND HERMIONE… OH, WAIT LET ME CHECK NONE. BUT I GUESS I REALLY HAVE NO FRIENDS AT ALL IF MY OWN BROTHER CAN'T REALIZE THAT!!" Ginny suddenly looked over at Harry and Hermione "WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDOITS LOOKIN AT?" with all that said the youngest Weasley stormed off into the castle, up to the dorms and suddenly not feeling hungry any more.

: Who do they think they are? I hate them all and they can all go to hell for all I care! :: She fiercely opened her dorm room door and lied and her bed sobbing. "  Why can't I just have one or two friends who care for me a lot and don't ignore me…. This shit has got to change!"

" It's about time someone from their own house screamed at the three losers" Draco Malfoy stood with all the rest outside off the castle waiting to go in completely amazed that sweet little innocent Ginny Weasley had finally had it with those three. " They had it coming to them didn't they Crab, Goyle?" the two over sized friends of Draco's quitly snickered and nodded yes. ::Poor Virginia… wait am I feeling pity for her…. No that can't be…I'm a Malfoy, she's just a Weasley. But it's good to see a Gryffindor finally rooting against them:: Everyone rooted their attention to the trio …

" WHAT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING …SHE MUST BE PMSING OR SOMETHING!" Ron shouted as he walked up the steps followed by Harry and Hermione.

Ginny sat up on her bed and decided that she would not go to the feast and that she would stay up here and get a shower while everyone's eating. She unpacked her truck and put her things away, she also took out some PJs to change into after her shower. She made her way down stairs thinking about a certain blonde haired slytherin :: have I finally outgrown the famous boy who loves to ignore me crush…:: Her thoughts kept creeping back to Malfoy even when she tried not to think about him. Excitedly ran out of the shower singing that she was over the boy who lived…knowing no one would hear her, they were all down stairs.

"Ron I think you should talk to Ginny and see what's wrong with her." Hermione stated as she read Hogwarts… A History. Ron put his food down, " That's exactly what I'm going to do now." Ron got up and headed towards Gryffindor tower.

Ginny was sitting on a coach brushing her long hair when she heard a knock "What do you want Ron?" she asked already knowing who it was. " Can I just come in and talk to you?" Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed, " Sure Ron, come in"

With that Ron strolled in. " What wrong Gin are you PMSING or something?" Ginny got mad but instantly stayed calm, " No Ron I'm not." Ron sat there looking confused " Well what is it because you made Harry, Ron, and Hermione look really bad out there?" Ginny decided right then and there that things really needed to change. " RON IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID IMAGE! GET OUT NOW… I HATE YOU GET OUT!" Ginny picked up her heaviest schoolbook and aimed it at Ron "GET OUT!" she screamed and threw book at Ron's head. Ron hurried out the door and just missed the flying book. " That will teach him to mess with his younger sister." Chuckling, she looked up on Gryffindors bulletin board " QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS NEXT WEEK ON WENSDAY WE NEED BEATERS, CHASERS, AND A KEEPER." A great but cruel plan popped into her mind.


	3. Classes, Quidditch, and Dracos Plan

Chap 3- Classes, Quidditch, and Draco's Plan

::= thoughts in head  ""= talking

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ginny got up extra early for classes the next day so she could avoid Ron, Harry and Hermione as long as she could. "Why is it that every year I have potions with slytherin first I don't like having to put up with them when I first wake up…"

After a short breakfast, she rushed to the dungeons to get a seat before everyone else got there. None other then Draco Malfoy was there waiting for her.

" Well hello weasel, what are you doing here so early?" sneered Malfoy. " What's it to you Malfoy, why do you care?"  :: DAMN, he looks so good today…..wait he looks good every day. Did I just look at his groin, I can't believe I did that…. hope he didn't notice.:: She place her books on the table and stood up straight. " What I can't come to my favorite class a little early weasel? Anyway I want to make a deal with you" Ginny didn't  know what to think… :: Make a deal?::  "What kind of deal Malfoy and what do I have to do with it?" 

"Everything" Malfoy took a seat and stared up at Ginny. :: man she looks so good….  NO SHE DOESN'T SHES A WEASLEY!::  " I see that you have been wanting….um revenge on your brother and the great Harry Pothead right?"

"Yes, but I don't see how this has anything to do with you Malfoy." Ginny looked at Malfoy curiously " Ginny, you know how I can't stand Weasleys or Potter, so I think we can both work this to our advantage by going out together like boyfriend and girlfriend."  Malfoy kept a quiet snicker and waited for her reply. ::Good now I could go out with her without her knowing how much I admire her.::

Ginny was awestruck  ::did he just ask me out for revenge……..COOL I could date him without him knowing I like him , while getting revenge on my family and Potter::  Ginny looked straight into his face and snickered " Good plan ,yes I agree."

::YES! She said YES! I'm so lucky….i cant wait to kiss her.:: Draco leaned down and replied "Good" and he leaned down and gave her a short but great kiss. ::That will leave her wanting more:: with that he pulled away and sat at his table.

:: DID HE JUST KISS ME?, that isn't the half of it……I LOVED IT…I want more:: Class was starting soon so she took her seat.

The rest off her day went by pretty normal. Boring classes, homework, and same old stuff. When she completed her work she walked downstairs to the great hall to eat some dinner. But before she got there Draco pulled her to the side "Come sit with me…we have to let them all know we're a couple." Ginny smiled " Of course, Draco." With that they walked hand in hand over to the Slytherin and took a seat. They looked at each other and smiled.

Everyone sat in utter silence… that is until Ron walked in. " WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING GINNY WEASLEY… AND YOU, YOU SLIMILY GIT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!"  Calmly Ginny stated, " Ron calm down this is my boyfriend, Draco."  Ron looked like he was ready to kill right here on the spot…"WHAT?"  he practily screamed. "I believe she said boyfriend." Drawled Malfoy.  Harry and Hermione walked up and took him to hold him Down. "Come on Ron, you can talk civilized later." Hermione stated while giving Ginny this look of pure hate, which Ginny returned. So right then and there ….it happened, Ginny took Draco's face and gave him the most luscious, loving, tender kiss he had every received and he was enjoying every minute of it and her hair sent silvers up and down his spine. Ginny couldn't say she didn't like it either. She sat there on his lap, with him pulling her closer every minute as she rubbed his toned chest which probley came from playing Quidditch. 

All hell broke loose between Malfoy and Ron as the kiss ended. The professors pulled them apart before any one was hurt though.

Ginny said goodbye to Draco cause she had Quidditch tryouts to be at. Harry now the caption since Wood Graduated, was looking for 1 chaser, beaters, and a keeper. First up was Ron who didn't do all that bad. He tried out for keeper and chaser. He had a better chance at chaser in Ginny opinion.

Next was Dean Thomas who tried out for beater … everyone knew he wouldn't make it. Even he did " I just wanted to do something tonight!" he laughed.

Then came the girl who would definitely get keeper. Angel Wood. Oliver Wood's younger sister, only in second year but was certain for keeper … she was just like Oliver which was really annoy at times. He made it his duty for her to know and love quidditch as much as he did… that's how it worked out to.

Colin Creevey tried for chaser or beater. Ginny thought he would get beater …he had a strong arm.

Semaus Finnagin tried out for beater … Ginny thought he would get other beater ….he had a strong arm to.

" Okay folks, the lucky people are…" Ginny looked up "WAIT, I didn't get my turn yet!"  Harry suddenly looked up and said " Since when to you want to play Quidditch Ginny, do even know how to play?" Everyone started snickering except her… she grew bright red…:: what do they think of me :: "JUST GIVE ME A GOD DAMN BROOM AND I'LL SHOW ALL YOU MORANS!"  Harry quickly handed her a broom  "Thank You" she flew off and showed her hidden talent for the very first time. " I told you all I was good." she smirked waiting for the results. Harry gulped and announced the 4 people holding the positions. " Um… chaser goes to Ginny Weasley…the two beater positions to … Colin Creevey and Semaus Finnagin and finally our new keeper is" Ron looked up in excitement "A… Angel Wood" Then looked down in pity and shame. Ginny kinda felt bad for him.


End file.
